When we find what we cherish
by preciouskagome23
Summary: Kagome is a day late arriving back 2 the feudel era. Inuyasha waits by the well while the others go on to the next village to find jewel shards.Kagome appears and confronts a angry inuyasha.They head out in search of their companions but get into a freak


Inuyasha paced back and forth in front of the bone eaters well. It had been   
  
three weeks since Kagome had gone back to her own time, and since then they had gotten a   
  
tip on the location of another jewel shard. Since they hadn't found one in quite sometime  
  
Miruku, Sango, and Shippo had gone to check it out, leaving him behind to meet her when   
  
she came back. They had rationalized their decision by saying that he was the obvious   
  
choice because once she returned, he could use his demon speed to catch up with them and   
  
his sense of smell to track them. He had put up quite a fight, but relented when Miruku   
  
had volunteered to stay behind and meet her. No way in all the 7 hells was he lettin' that   
  
perverted monk get within three feet of Kagome without him been there to make sure he didn't   
  
try any funny business. And to make matters worse, she was already a day late. His attention   
  
suddenly focussed back towards the well when he caught a whiff of a familiar sent. Kagome.   
  
Soon a worn back pack was tossed over the rim of the well followed by a head of dark hair.   
  
Kagome smiled as she pulled herself out of the well. She had enjoyed her trip home but,   
  
whenever she went back she always felt as if she left something behind. She threw her leg   
  
over the side of the well, and suddenly came face to face with two amber eyes.  
  
  
  
"Where the hell have you been.? Do you realize you are a day late!"   
  
Kagome blinked a few times as she listened to Inuyasha carry on. Then she stopped him   
  
with an out stretched hand.  
  
"It's nice to see you to dog boy," she said sarcastically while taking a look around.   
  
She soon noticed the lack of their other companions. "Where are Miruku, Sango and Shippo?"   
  
She was answered with a growl,   
  
"They have already gone on ahead, and I've been stuck here waiting for you"   
  
"Gone ahead? Where?" Kagome asked curiously picking up her pack and walking towards the   
  
village Inuyasha following close behind. "We got word of another piece of the jewel   
  
shard had been found and they went to check it out, they left me here, to cart you over   
  
there once you got back"   
  
"Oh another jewel shard then we should get going right after I stop by and see Kaede for   
  
and give her some herbs she had asked for, from the garden back home" Kagome exclaimed  
  
happily. Inuyasha abruptly stopped in his tracks and let out an angry yell "There ain't   
  
no way I'm gonna take time of to go see that old-worn-out-wind-ba------!"   
  
"Sit boy."   
  
Kagome smiled as she heard the sound of Inuyasha falling face first on the   
  
ground. Yes, it was good to be back. She continued walking towards the village smiling   
  
followed by a very sour dog demon. They made a short stop at Kaede's, at Kagome's   
  
insistence. As he waited out side for them to finish their women frivolities, Inuyuasha   
  
shared a rare smile with the forest around him. He was really happy to have Kagome back.   
  
"Even if she does annoy the hell out of me sometimes" he mumbled to himself.  
  
"What did you say?" Inuyasha jumped and gave Kagome a startled look when she suddenly   
  
came up beside him. "I'm ready to go now if you are" Kagome said, giving the dog demon   
  
an odd look.   
  
"Bout damn time. Let's go," Inuyasha growled, quickly recomposing himself. He knelt down   
  
so Kagome could climb on his back "Hurry up girl. We've already wasted enough time."  
  
Kagome just shook her head and climbed on.   
  
They had been travailing for almost 2 days when they were met with a huge blizzard. Now   
  
they trudged through knee deep snow and a biting wind. Kagome was freezing. She held her   
  
arms closer to her body as her teeth chattered. Inuyasha was ahead, being half youki, a   
  
little storm like this wouldn't bother him too bad. But he was worried about Kagome she   
  
was a human, and last he knew humans and cold weather didn't mix well. He looked back   
  
and saw her head bent to the wind. He would periodically ask her how she was and she   
  
always said that she was fine. But he new better. Kagome was stubborn and he knew that   
  
she wouldn't say anything even if she was half frozen. They had better find shelter soon   
  
otherwise they'd be in real big trouble. Suddenly, he saw her head pitch forward and she   
  
began to fall towards the ground. Luckily with his yuki speed, Inuyasha got there before   
  
she actually hit the icy snow.   
  
"Kagome!" as he turned her face towards him he noticed she was very pale and her lips   
  
had turned a blush color. He put his head to her heart and his sensitive ears picked up   
  
a faint beat. Relief washed over him.  
  
"She's still alive," he breathed out creating small white puffs in the cold around him.   
  
But he knew he had to find shelter fast or she wouldn't be for long. His keen eyes scanned   
  
the bleak horizon for any form of shelter. That's when he saw it. He had to look twice,   
  
but there it was a small, blurry, dark blotch against the snow. Hope rising he took off.  
  
After getting closer he could tell it was a small cabin, old and seemingly un-used, but   
  
it was just what they needed. When he finally reached it, he kicked open the door. Spotting   
  
a fire place in the corner, he laid her down in front of it.   
  
"Damnit, damnit, damnit! She needs to get warm."   
  
Inuyasha looked around and spotting an old table, he gave a mental shrug and ripped it   
  
apart with his claws. After using the wood and building a fire, he turned his attention   
  
back to her. Her skin had gotten a bluish tint and she had started shaking noticeably.   
  
His eyes winded in alarm and he scanned the small room for any sort of cover. They   
  
finally landed on her back witch rested at her feet. He pounced on it.  
  
"Kagome keeps every thing in this sack she has got to have something in here" he mumbled   
  
throwing things over his shoulders as he dug in to the bag. Finally he smiled triumphantly   
  
as he pulled out a cotton blanket. Turning to her he started to wrap her in the blanket,   
  
when he noticed her cloths were soaked threw so no warmth from the blanket will reach her   
  
which meant he had to……….  
  
"eeeep!!!" he let out a rather feminine squeal   
  
" no no way hell" he backed up a hare.  
  
"she'll be sitting me for weeks" but as he looked at her frozen face he knew that he couldn't   
  
let her down no matter how many sits it caused him "please don't kill me for this later Kagome"  
  
he mumbled as he squeezed his eyes closed and began undoing the buttons on her shirt.   
  
As he did his curiosity got the better of him and he opened one eye   
  
"wow!"   
  
both eyes shot open as he stared at Kagome's bare chest it had a small white piece of fabric   
  
on it that came around to tie in the back but that didn't conceal much. His dopey grin was   
  
quickly replaced by vision of SIT attacks. he quickly slammed his eyes shut. A large blush   
  
spreading across his cheeks.  
  
When he finished wrapping her up in the blanket he was dismayed to she though her color had   
  
improved some her shivering had become more violent. Becoming annoyed he yelled up at the   
  
wooden ceiling, "what am I supposed to do?" he would never forgive himself if anything ever   
  
happened to his Kagome. Suddenly, in his panic he remembered a young girl in a village, being   
  
caught in a storm like this. she had had conditions similar to Kagome's. he remembered that   
  
the girl was saved, thanks to her mother who had used her own body heat to warm her. His face   
  
suddenly went pale and he let out a very creative stream of curses.   
  
"oh well she'll probably kill me anyway so why the hell not. He stripped of his clothes and   
  
got under the covers with her rubbing her arms and legs to speed up circulation.   
  
Finally the shivering stopped and her color returned to normal. Inuyasha let out a sigh and   
  
the reality of how close to loosing her he had come hit him. as he stared at her peaceful   
  
face he couldn't imagine life with out her. His hand came up to cup her cheek and his thumb   
  
ran across her lower lip, tenderly he placed a small kiss on her nose. Somehow this noisy   
  
girl had wrapped him around her heart, and strangely he didn't mind that much. He smiled and   
  
wrapped his arms around her, lulled to sleep by the gentle smell off cherry blossoms mingling   
  
with the soft smell which is uniquely hers. And by the gentle beating of her heart.   
  
The next morning Kagome woke up to find her self very warm. She smiled and snuggled closer   
  
to the source of warmth. She let out a yawn and opened her eyes to find………a chest. She quickly  
  
grabbed the blanket surrounding her very naked body and let out a scream.  
  
"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"   
  
"what.?.?" Inuyasha awoke with a start and came face to face with Kagome. They looked at each  
  
other a moment then Kagome let out another scream.   
  
"AHHHHHH YOU PERVERT"  
  
"huh hey hol.."   
  
"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT"   
  
"AHHHHHH" Inuyasha was slammed to the floor   
  
"AHHHHH! BITCH! I SWEAR I ONLY LOOKED ONCE!"   
  
"YOU PERVERTED BASTARED!"   
  
"HEY LET ME UP WENTCH DON'T YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR THE GUY WHO JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE!!!  
  
Kagome immediately stopped her onslaught of sitting.  
  
"saved my life??"   
  
"mrfh grph" was the muffled response from the floor.   
  
Kagome's eyes lit up as she remembered the storm the snow the cold blackness that enveloped   
  
her right before she passed out. He must have kept me warm she thought dazedly.  
  
" ack….oh Inuyasha I'm sorry I-I-I Didn't know" she knelt over his rather squished body and   
  
gingerly helped him up "you kept me warm why?"  
  
he looked up in to her sweet brown eyes excuses ready and felt himself incapable of lying   
  
"because you mean to much to me, Kagome"  
  
As a tear slid down Kagome's check Inuyasha raised his hand to wipe it away with his thumb   
  
"please don't cry Kagome I hate it when you cry" Inuyasha said in a slightly panicked voice.  
  
Kagome looked up in to his large amber eyes that held so much concern, passion…love she   
  
gasped and smiled as more tears fell down her face she and asked,  
  
"why?"   
  
She already knew the answer she just wanted to here him say it.   
  
"Because I- because-I-I- Really care abou---- I--- love you Kagome" Inuyasha squeezed his   
  
eyes shut expecting another onslaught of sits but instead found himself being hugged by warm   
  
arms. He looked down to find Kagome's head nestled in the crook of his neck, then he heard   
  
her say very quietly "I love you to Inuyasha".   
  
His ears twitched not quite believing what they heard, but then slowly a smile dawned on his   
  
face and he brought his arms around to cradle her. They just sat there for a moment each   
  
holding the other as if the other were the most sacred thing in the world. Then Inuyasha   
  
looked down and there eyes met. Slowly he bent down and captured her lips with his own.   
  
The kiss starting out light and gentle was soon swept away in passion. As he   
  
licked her lips asking for entrance she let out a sigh and welcomed him.   
  
Inuyasha held one hand at her back the other at her neck relishing the feel   
  
of her silky hair. Kagome reached up to cup his face cradling it between her   
  
hands. As they parted after many blissful minutes, Both short for breath, he   
  
smiled and placed a light kiss to the side of her neck. He had never tasted   
  
anything so sweet he let out a happy sigh as her sent wafted about him. He   
  
had never in his whole life felt like this, Felt….complete.   
  
Kagome looked in to his eyes so loving so wonderful and felt full….complete.  
  
"I will love you and protect you forever Kagome know matter where you are I always love you"  
  
Inuyasha said earnestly in a quiet shaky voice Kagome let out a happy sigh "and Inuyasha you   
  
are always here," she took her hand and placed it over her heart",…always" they just sat like   
  
that in each others arms, when suddenly Kagome raised an eyebrow and said,   
  
"so…you peaked?"   
  
Inuyasha eyes snapped open and a look of panic swept across his previously serene face.   
  
"I….uh..ummm.."   
  
"how much exactly did you see EXACTALY "   
  
"I..I..I….."   
  
Of to the west in another village three travelers sit around a table with the   
  
same thing on there mind "WHERE THE HELL ARE THOSE TWO????"   
  
THE END 


End file.
